Remember me
by xxCaliGrrrlxx
Summary: After a party and a great night together but never really knew each other names but Charlotte and Cooper will forever have something keeping them together, even if they don't remember each others name. A/U
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own Private Practice this is just for fun.

Also this is totally A/U I just want to explore these characters on different setting and with a different life than what we saw on the show.

It's been two months since she finished her internship, she is now Dr. Charlotte King, and she's working at Lenox Hill hospital in New York City. She feels out of place sometimes living in such a big city being from a small town in Alabama. But she's made a few friends and has gotten a lot of praise for being a great doctor. She doesn't like to push her luck, but she'll say it, life is pretty fantastic, finally.

So this week she's been in LA, there has been medical conferences all week. But it's finally Friday and the only thing left is a masquerade party for the doctors and tomorrow by noon she'll be on a plane back home to New York. There's a knock on the door as she's finishing her hair, she looks trough the peep hole and sees her friend Sofia Lopez.

"Shit! You look amazing!" Sofia said when Charlotte opened the door.

"Shut up, Sofia!"

"Well girl, I figure you'll be getting laid tonight!"

Charlotte blushes a little "I'm not here to get laid"

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't" Sofia winks at Charlotte. "Are you ready to go?"

Charlotte puts the final touches in her hair "Ready, let's go"

"I'm so glad we get to have some fun tonight!"

"I'm glad we're goin' home tomorrow"

"Oh come on Charlotte don't be such a party killer, enjoy yourself, we're finally done with out internships! I mean look at us we're at a doctor's conference after party!"

Charlotte can't help but think of all that had happened so far. She graduated high school at just 16 years old, two years early having skipped two grades, she took a bunch of classes at once in college and finished in three years which meant she was only 19 when she graduated and enrolled in medical school. Now she's 25 and already a doctor. With dedication and her smarts she planned on being done early and she did it.

"You're right, let's have some fun tonigh'"

They made their entrance to the hotel's ballroom and immediately some heads turned to look at them. Charlotte has a figure hugging short black dress on with red Chanel peep toe pumps, she had silver accessories that match her silver clutch, her hair is loose and slightly curled while her face is covered by a beautiful and elaborate black and silver mask. While Sofia is wearing a tight white short dress that hugs her Latin curves perfectly with black pumps and a black mask.

"Well, seems we made quite the entrance Charlie"

"Please stop callin' me Charlie, I hate it"

"Ok then Dr. King, you look hot, and all these doctors eyeing you agree"

"Not as hot as you look!"

"Oh shush, you look fantastic, and tall guy at the end of the bar can't take his eyes off of you" Sofia nudges Charlotte on the side "Why don't you go get us some drinks, while I look for a fine doctor that may want to check my vitals all night in my hotel room"

Charlotte gives her a glare "We just got here and you're leavin' already?"

"No, but I want to have someone secured for later" she replies with a wink.

"Alrigh' super horny, I'll get us some drinks"

Charlotte sits at the bar and asks for two Martinis when a tall dark haired man approaches her.

"Hi" he says

"Hello" she smiles politely at him

"You are a very gorgeous woman"

"Thanks but with this mask you can't even see my face, how will you know if I'm not ugly under it?"

"I think that's rather impossible" he paused looking at her. "Since you're here you must be a doctor, what's your specialty?"

The bartender set the Martinis in front of Charlotte "I have to take one of these to my friend... Want to sit with me?" she asks thinking it doesn't hurt to have some fun before she goes home. And truth be told she hadn't had sex since about 7 months ago when she had a little fling with one of the other interns during a party, not that she was expecting to have sex with this man.

"Sure, sitting with a beautiful girl beats sitting alone at a bar"

They start walking towards the tables

"By the way, my specialty is urology, you?"

"I'm a pediatrician, been working at a private practice since I finished my residency"

"How long ago did you finished?" Charlotte asks him handing Sofia her martini, Sofia raises her eyebrows and mouths "Good job" to Charlotte while talking to a very handsome man.

"Two and a half years" he answers pulling a chair out for her.

"Oh" she says sitting down "How old are you?"

"I'm 31" he makes a face "Is that a problem for you?"

"Oh hell no" she smiles at him

"How old are you?" he asks

"I'm 25, I just finished my residency 3 months ago" she beams

"You finished early!"

"Yeah, graduated high school two years early and college a year early" she can tell he's impressed with her.

"Impressive. Where are my manners? My name's..."

But before he can say it she puts her fingers to his mouth shushing him "It's a masquerade party, everything's supposed to be mysterious, I'm ok with not knowing your name just the first letter, I'm C"

"Won't you look at that, I'm C too"

"You don't say"

"Honest!"

They smiled at each other and continued to drink and talk.

Four hours later they're stumbling into his hotel room, completely inebriated. He closes the door and pins Charlotte against it, kissing down her neck, pushing her dress off her body, while she unbuttons his shirt. Their kissing speeds up, clothes are flying and finally they stumble and fall on the bed. He's on top of her, suddenly he breaks the kiss and looks at her.

All she sees is bright blue eyes the rest of his face covered by the mask. He's sees her hazel eyes and moves his hand to remove his mask but she stop him and rolls them around. She's always on top.

"I told you, it's supposed to be mysterious... leave it on"

"As you wish ma'am"

He puts on a condom and they get right to it. It's not loving and sweet, it's rough, nasty and sexy as hell.

"You're an amazing lover" he says while catching his breath.

"So are you!" She finally reaches over and removes her mask.

"You ARE gorgeous" He says while removing his own mask.

"You wanna do it again?" She asks, now she feels exposed but somehow she trusts him enough.

"Sure thing, I'll show you what great things I can do with my tongue" he smirks at her while reaching for another condom but starting to go down on her.

"Can't wait to find out" as she says this he moves his tongue around Charlotte's clit and she just knows this will be even more amazing than the first round.

And they're off to round two, three, four and five. By the time they're done, the sun is shining trough the windows. Charlotte looks at the clock in the nightstands and realize she late to finish packing and head to the airport.

"Oh shit! I'm late, I have to go!" she rushes to put her clothes on. "Thank you for a great night"

"Do I get to see you later? Maybe continue and go for a few more rounds?"

"Sure, whatever" she lies to him. But she just doesn't want to tell him she's leaving already.

A few hours later he woke up and was cleaning his room, when he picks up the condoms to throw them out he realizes one of them was broken and empty. He panics for a second.

"Relax Cooper it probably broke after and spilled on the rug" he tells himself while he looks at the rug with disgust. He looked at the package "Expired, well that was stupid not to notice Cooper since you're the one carrying them around"

"She's a doctor I doubt she would have any STD's and I'm sure she's on the pill. Nothing to worry about, I'll just ask her later when I see her" he told himself and tried to push the worry out of his mind. He spots her mask in the other nightstand so he walk to it and grabs it. He guesses he could give it to her later... IF she asks for it, if not he would be totally fine with keeping it as "souvenir"

After he finished cleaning his room Cooper decided to head to the lobby and wait for the beautiful woman he had taken to his room last night, he waited about two hours and she hadn't walked trough there, it suddenly hit him, he knew nothing about her. Not her name, what room she was staying or how to find her. He was starting to get impatient when another man approached him.

"Hey, correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you the guy that Sofia's friend was with at the party last night?"

"Who's Sofia?" Cooper asked the man.

"Very sexy Latin doctor I took to my room last night. I thought I saw someone that kinda resembled you with her friend at least your hair. She was a petite, blonde with the black mask. Was it you?"

"YES!" Cooper said a little too enthusiastic, but now he had somewhat of a lead on how to find the woman from last night. "Do you know what room are they're at? She didn't told me much about herself last night"

"Well then you're sure out of luck man, they left earlier today. Sofia left my room this morning and told me they were heading back to the east coast this morning"

"What? But the other girl told me we would see each other again later. Damn!" Cooper was a little frustrated he really liked that woman. "I don't even know her name! Do you know where in the east coast?"

"Well all I know is that my girl's name was Sofia... Don't know where exactly in the east coast though" He thought for a second "I think she mentioned she had to go "look for Charlie" so maybe that's her friend's name?"

"Charlie." Cooper said out loud, he knew he would probably never see the woman that rocked his world many times last night but at least he kinda knew her name now. "Charlie" he said again.

He thanked the other doctor who's name was Dan Michelson and went straight to the bar, it was early but he was bummed about never seeing this woman again. It's not like he expected they would fall in love and she would move from wherever she was from and they'd get married but he wished he could see her once more, even if it was just for the few short hours left of the whole event.

What do you guys think? Do y'all like it?

Please read and review. It's my first FF so please be nice! :)


	2. Friend talk

Charlotte had just woken up from her almost five hours nap in the airplane, next to her Sofia was still sleeping. She didn't blame her both of them we're out as soon as they were air bound. None of them really got any sleep last night.

Charlotte couldn't sleep anymore something fell off since she had left the man's room this morning, she never asked his name, actually she never allowed him to tell her. But once she was out in the hallway she realized she had left her mask inside the room, a shame since she really liked that mask.

Next to her Sofia started waking up, they hadn't really talked since they were rushing to get to the airport and to their flight on time.

Sofia yawned "Well that was a good nap, did you sleep at all Charlie"

Charlotte glared at her "Please stop calling me Charlie, and yes I woke up a few minutes ago. Feel much more energized now" she said with a smile.

"Oh me too! So... Was tall and handsome good in bed? Don't think I didn't saw you two sneaking off all drunk and grabbing each other" she winked at Charlotte.

She blushed a little thinking that other people could hear them but she would most likely never see them again so she answered "Oh trust me Soph, he was amazin'!" Then she just whispered "The sex was mindblowin' and he was so fucking awesome with his tongue! I felt like I was gon' die from orgasms!"

Both of them laughed.

"Well I'm glad you decided to have actual fun last night. Did you got his name and number for whenever we go back to LA? Does he live there?"

"I know nothing 'bout 'im. I wanted it to stay mysterious y'know going with the theme." Charlotte smiled mischievously.

"So you don't even know his name? Well now Charlotte King, when you let yourself have fun you go all out! I'm happy for you, it's good to see you with a real smile on your face!"

"Thanks Soph, I'm actually really glad I did it with 'im last night, he kinda helped me forget all the shit that's been goin' on y'know"

"Well fuck! Now I think you should've asked him for his name or something. You really don't know anything about him?"

Charlotte smiled remembering last night "All I know is that he rocked my world"

Charlotte and Sophia continue to talk about the night before in hushed voices in their seats, the announcement came on that they would be landing in about 15 minutes. Both of them very glad they had done this trip but also glad to be home in New York.

A/N sorry the chapter is short it was written as a fill chapter, maybe I'll post another one... Maybe. Hehe

Also I can't update everyday as I have two jobs. But I will try to update every week. Please read and review! Let me know what you guys think of the story :)

And I'd like to answer y'all's questions but without an account I cannot PM you and I don't want to ruin it for the other readers. But I can tell you that yes, they will find each other again but don't expect it anytime soon. ;)


	3. Revelations

A/N Here it is guys! Another chapter just cause last one was so short :) and I wish I could update often but like I said two jobs keep me busy and although I have most of the important chapters written I still need to write the in-between chapters so I have to space out the updates. And thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

Charlotte was a nervous wreck, a little more than a month had passed since the doctor's conference in LA and she was definitely a mess. She was dizzy, nauseous and freaked. And she knew exactly why... About a week ago her daddy had called her and asked if she could come visit for a week or two next month, which meant she would have to spend time with her family. She loves them, God knows she loves them but they've never been a loving, touchy feely family and the idea of having to deal with all this again always made her stomach turn, the prospect of having to go back for a week and deal with her drug addicted/alcoholic/emotionally unavailable mother, her little brothers who seemed to be following their mother's footsteps and her son-of-a-bitch- of a father, who really was a son of a bitch to anyone, anyone but her. She was his princess, his little girl, whatever his baby girl wanted, his baby girl would get. But he was strict, very strict, as long as Charlotte kept herself out of trouble and with a good image, would mean that her daddy would be happy with her.

When Sophia walked into the apartment Charlotte was staring at the wall. Biting her nails and staring and the damn wall.

"Charlotte! Charlotte, sweetie what's wrong?" Sofia asked concerned for her friend.

Charlotte snapped from her trance and looked at Sofia "I'm might go home for a week or two next month. I'm going to have to smile and deal with that bitch that I have to call momma out of respect, I have to deal with my brothers who are just followin' her footsteps and Big Daddy..."

"Well as far as I'm concerned Big Daddy is the best part about visitin' Alabama"

"It is when I know that he'll be happy for me, proud of me"

"And why wouldn't he be happy or proud now? Charlie you're a GREAT doctor. You had a bump in the road a few months ago but your daddy helped you trough it, he's proud of you! I heard him say it many times when he would go out back to smoke. He loves you and is very proud of you!"

"He won't be" Charlotte said staring at her lap, picking at the loose strands in the blanket across her lap.

"He will, Charlie" Sofia said while slowly lifting Charlotte's chin "He will amazingly proud of his princess" Sofia said half jokingly about the princess part.

"He won't, I promise you he won't" Charlotte repeated her eyes a little teary.

"Why wouldn't he be?!" Sofia asked concerned, Charlotte knew that her daddy was incredibly proud of her.

Charlotte sighed, she tried to get a little more comfortable and took her other hand from under the blanket. She looked at Sofia and took in her reaction.

"Is that a scan of a..." Sofia said surprised.

"Yup." Charlotte said bitterly "I'm pregnant"

Sofia was surprised but managed to compose herself quickly "You're pregnant? Really?!" She said with a smile on her face.

"This is so messed up Sophia! What am I supposed to tell everyone? What am I supposed to tell my family?!... What will I tell Big Daddy?" Charlotte said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Sophia wiped her friend's tear "You don't have to tell him yet, you can wait a few more months. How far along are you?" Sophia asked, she was confused since Charlotte hasn't mentioned that she was having sex with anyone lately.

Charlotte sighed "I'm 6 weeks"

"Six weeks? Who have you been having sex lately young lady?" She asked Charlotte quite intrigued.

"Just one person... LA guy" Charlotte said ashamed.

"I know you hadn't been on the pill then because you were taking antibiotics but I thought LA guy used condoms?"

Another sigh from Charlotte "I guess it broke or they broke... I don't know! I know that I haven't been with anyone since or for months before. It has to be his! I don't know how... All I know is that I'm fucking pregnant... Pregnant by a man who I don't even know! For fucks sake I don't even know his god damned name!"

"Oh Charlie, sweetie, maybe this is a good thing. I mean babies are supposed to be a good thing, right?"

"I guess they are, once you're married or at least in a stable relationship, but a baby from a one night stand... I'm not sure I want to have it..."

"Well Charlie, if you don't want it, you can always get and abortion. I'll go with you, I'll be there for you"

"No judgement?"

"None at all baby girl"

"Thanks Sophia" Charlotte said finally managing a smile.

"Alright babe, why don't you rest for a little bit, you seem like you really need a nap, I'll make some dinner"

"Ok" Charlotte said while walking into her room, she stopped and turned "Soph... Thank you"

"Anytime Charlie"

Sophia went into the kitchen to make dinner and Charlotte went into her room to take a nap. She couldn't sleep at first though, she kept looking at the grainy picture in her hands. She's pregnant, sure she wants an abortion, but right now there's a baby growing inside her. She ran her finger around the picture, she had heard it's heartbeat today, but she couldn't bring herself to even smile at that. Having an abortion was definitely the best choice for her. She tucked the picture under her pillow and went to sleep.

Charlotte woke up to the aroma of pasta ready to eat. She made her way into the dining room where Sophia was serving their food.

"Hey I was going to wake you in a few minutes, come on food's ready"

"Looks delicious" Charlotte said while staring at the plate of penne pasta with Alfredo sauce and chicken on top, there was also bread rolls and cheesecake for dessert.

"It is, cause I made it"

"I bet it is!"

They sat down to eat in silence until Charlotte spoke up.

"I'm keepin' it" was all she said

"You are? Well that's great, what made you change your mind?"

"I thought you said you'd be there even if I wanted an abortion.

"I would be. But having a baby is a great thing, I'm happy for you" Sophia said with a smile on her face.

"I'm not happy about it... Yet, but I guess I will get there" Charlotte said as she ate.

"Again I ask, what made you change you mind?" She said now again eating too.

Charlotte sighed "I had a dream..."

"About?"

"A little girl around 4-5 years old... She called me momma while she ran into my arms... She said she loved me so much... And I... I actually looked... Happy"

"You'd be a great momma Charlotte and the little peanut will definitely love you"

"It's just... I don't like kids. To be honest I don't even want 'em." She took a deep breath "But maybe I can make this work y'know... Plus it's not really the rugrat's fault it's momma had to go and screw a total stranger"

"Well like I said I'm damn sure you'll be a great mom, and I'll be here for you, that's what friends are for right?" She said smiling at Charlotte

Charlotte smiled back at her friend "Right" she took another bite "And thank you, y'know for not judgin'... For being here for me... And for the food because this is so damn good!"

"Anytime sweetie"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N ok everyone here's another chapter!

As it turns out Charlotte hadn't been able to take the time off the month after she decided to keep the baby. By the time she was able to get to Alabama she was four months pregnant and a small bump was already visible since she was so skinny.

She had arrived late last night and decided to go to bed instead of waking anyone up. She tossed and turned all night, thinking how'd she break the news to her family. She fell asleep at 5 am and didn't have the slightest idea of how she'd do it.

She woke up after 11 am, what her family would consider late and was now fidgeting with her clothes since pretty much nothing would do a good job at hiding her bump, she finally opted for a loose fitted dress. She made her way to the backyard, at around 12:30, where her family sat eating lunch.

"Hey Charlie Luanne! Ya finally woke up!" Her brother Landry near hollered.

"Sorry, had to get used to that bed again, took me forever to fall asleep, how are y'all?" She asked hoping none of them would notice her baby bump. Not yet.

"We're doing good, ya should come 'ere more y'know we miss you a lot" Big Daddy told her.

"We've missed you around here Charlie" her momma slurred. Wow can't even wait till later at least to get drunk.

" I've missed y'all too"

They fell into a somewhat awkward/nice conversation, it seemed like her family was trying to be a normal family. But something unsettled her. Although he greeted her Big Daddy just kept staring at Charlotte, like if he knew she had a secret.

After lunch was done they were all full and forgetting for a second where and who she was with she leaned back in her chair and absentmindedly put her hand on her belly.

"I knew it!" Big daddy said hitting the table hard, and luckily Charlotte fixed herself before the rest of the family saw her.

"Got somethin' to say Charlotte Luanne King?" Her father's stern voice ripped trough her.

"I'm so sorry Big Daddy! It was an accident!"

"That kinda stuff don't go happenin' by accident Charlotte"

What are you two talkin' 'bout?" Her mother asked looking more towards Big Daddy.

"Augusta, why don't ya ask your daughter what she's tryin' to hide from us"

Augusta looked towards her only daughter the tension in the air making her sober up quickly.

"Charlie? What goin' on baby doll?"

But she felt like her throat was closing up and she couldn't talk. She took a deep breath.

"I... Uh... I'm" sighs "dammit! Ugh!" She lowered her gaze felling like she was 12 years old again. "I'm pregnant" it was barely meant to be heard.

"Won't you look at that, Charlie got herself a lil' bun in the oven!" Landry said "well congrats sis"

"There's no reason to congratulate! Charlotte's not married, there she went and got herself knocked up out of wedlock" Augusta said bitterly.

"Momma, Charlie's 25, and she's a doctor, she not a stupid teen that got herself pregnant on prom night, I don't see the big deal" Duke defended his sister.

Her momma and brothers kept bickering about her pregnancy they were right she was old enough to have a baby but according to her momma it was the fact that Charlotte wasn't married so in the eyes of everyone she'd be a whore.

But she wasn't paying much attention to them, by now Big Daddy had rounded the table and was standing right next to her. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Who's the daddy?" He asked

"A doctor" Charlotte couldn't look up at him. She knew what question he would ask next and she knew that the answer would get her dad even more mad at her.

"What's his name? And do you two have plans to marry?"

"I don't know his name"

"What?!"

"When I went to LA I met a doctor at the party after the conferences and we had sex but I don't know his name" She said now looking at him with shame in her eyes.

Charlotte knew her dad would be pissed but she wasn't prepared for what was coming.

Out of nowhere Big Daddy raised his hand and slapped Charlotte, hard, her face stung from the hit and she was speechless, her daddy had never hit her like this, all she did was hold her cheek.

"I'm so disappointed of you" he said, turned around and walked away from his daughter. Charlotte called after him but he didn't even flinch, she got up to follow him but her mother stopped her.

"Let him go. He needs time to process... After all he's always thought so high of you and now look..." as she said it Augusta got up and left too.

Charlotte felt like crying *damn hormones* when she felt two pairs of arms surrounding her. Her little brothers, 23 years old Landry and 21 years old Duke.

"We're happy for ya Charlie, sure ya got yourself knocked up outta wedlock, but you're on you're a doctor, you're smart and you'll be a great momma" Landry said.

"That's right Char, I mean you practically raised us by yourself and I don't even wanna imagine how'd we'd be if ya weren't around for us. We appreciate everything you did for us Charlie and we'll be here for ya even if momma and Big Daddy decide not to"

"Thanks boys" truth be told she thought her brothers would be drunk and acting like knuckleheads by now but they seem to have change a lot since she's been in New York. "I like the fact that y'all are still sober at this time... When normally y'all would be drunk"

"We're cutting back" Duke explained. "After you went trough so much it was like an eye opener, we rather have the kind if life you're having instead of a life like momma."

"Plus I got I got a pretty young lady that I like and she's not into drinkin' much so I'm ok with not drinkin' much either"

"Well I'm proud of y'all knuckleheads" Charlotte sighed. "I guess I should try talkin' to Big Daddy again... Or at least pack my bags"

"We're very sorry Charlie. Would ya mind if we ever... Y'know got up there and see y'all?"

Charlotte was touched by her brothers request, they really had changed so much. "Of course y'all can come visit. Nothing would make me happier... Make us happier" she said rubbing her baby bump. "I'll talk to you boys later"

Is anyone still reading this story or should I stop? Please review.


	5. Leave

Charlotte made her way back inside, she stood in front of her dad's office door and wondered if it'd be locked. She turned the handle and it did open, her dad was standing looking out the window behind his desk. Charlotte nervously approached the tall man.

"Daddy"

No response

"Daddy, please talk to me!" A desperate Charlotte yelled.

The man turned slowly. His eyes red, he'd been crying, but he never cries Charlotte thought.

"I made a mistake!" she looked up, her dad still looking much taller than her. "I've been doing anything but study in the last few years and I decided to let lose a little, we used condoms but one of them must've broke. I made a mistake! And I'm so so sorry!"

Her father was strict and hard but he always had a soft side for Charlotte so she hoped he'd forgive her. Her father got closer to her, face hard and red for a moment she was afraid he'd slap her again.

"Pack your stuff and get out of here. You got yourself knocked up, you'll have to live with the shame. I can't believe you'll drag the King name trough the mud"

"Daddy please!" She pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Go on, leave. I never want to see you again." With that he turned around a stared out the window again.

Charlotte's heart was broken, her daddy, the only one of her parents that showed her love was turning her back on her. He never wanted to see her again. She held her belly protectively and promised her unborn baby she would never do that.

"Fine, I'll leave" Charlotte said holding the tears from falling "I know I screwed up but you're not supposed to turn your back on me." A sob almost escaped her mouth "I will never do that to my baby!"

She turned and walked away, when she reached the door's handle she turned back, her father was still looking out the window.

"It's a girl, the grandchild you never want to see, its a girl. Just thought you should know" and with that she left the office, went upstairs, packed her stuff and said good bye to her brothers. She cried all the way to the airport and during the plane ride to New York.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I'll try to upload another one soon. Thanks for reading y'all! Please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6- Unexpected

Charlotte was sitting in the passenger seat rubbing her eight months pregnant belly while Sophia drove. They were heading back to their apartment after going midtown to eat, it was a rare treat but since Charlotte was craving it they went right after work. It was after midnight and having work all day they were exhausted and dying to get back home.

"I think you should try calling them again" Sophia said

"Soph, drop it. I've been tryin' to talk to my parents for months but they don't want anything to do with me, so I'm done"

"Charlie, you know you want them in your life, in the baby's life. So I think you should keep trying. I know how much you miss Big Daddy."

"He said he never wanted to see me again! Never wanted to hear from me again. He doesn't take my calls, doesn't answer my letters... He just doesn't care about me, all because I got pregnant outta wedlock! So I'm just gon' think 'bout my future, my medical career. I want my baby to have everythin' she deserves so I need to work hard for it. My baby, my career and my best friend. That's all I care about now."

"Oh so you got yourself a new best friend?" Sophia asked with a smirk

"I mean you!" Charlotte smiled at her friend "Thanks for being here for me Sophia, my family turned their backs on me and you have stayed and helped me trough this pregnancy, thank you... So damn much"

"Anytime babe. You have always been here for me since we were little kids, whenever my parents would be fighting all night you stayed on the phone with me and helped me trough it. Or when I was a teenager and mom died and my father would come home drunk and hit me you'd clean my wounds and helped me study so one day I could go to college and escape all that. I'm here thanks to you Charlie, so you bet I'll help with your pregnancy and even more when the baby's born"

Charlotte nodded and smiled at her friend holding her hand for a minute "I'm sorry you went trough all that, if I could change it..."

"It's the past Charlotte now we concentrate on the future, like you said, work hard to become the best doctors ever and raising this peanut to be just as awesome as her momma" Sophia said while looking to the front and stopping at the red light.

Charlotte let go of Sophia's hand and rested both of hers on top of her belly, one more month and she would meet her baby girl. She closed her eyes when the light turned green and they continued to drive, they were just 5 blocks away now. She thought about what her life would be like now, with a baby. They had decorated and set up the baby's nursery, had bought all the necessities and way more clothes that the baby would probably use. They stopped at another red light, one more block. The baby inside her kicked and moved.

"Do you think she'll look like him" she asked Sophia.

"The baby?"

"Yeah. Do you think she'll look like her father?"

"I don't know, maybe a little, why does that change something?" She asked while hitting the gas once the light changed.

"Not at all! She's my baby and I love her, even..."

Charlotte didn't finished her sentence when a car ran the red light and hit the passenger side with full force. She heard the metal bending while clutching her belly trying to protect her baby. She screamed in pain when her head hit the window and then everything around her turned black.

A/N alright y'all time to review! just don't kill me. ;) I gave y'all another chapter this week since the last one was so short.


	7. Chapter 7- Maybe

Earlier that day in LA...

Cooper was sitting in his office with a newborn in his arms, he looked down at the baby boy who's mom was in the bathroom and couldn't help but smile.

"You know little guy..." Cooper told the newborn "I really can't wait to have a baby of my own some day. I love kids, I want to be a father but first I need to find the right woman..."

"You'll definitely find the right woman soon Dr. Freedman" the baby's mother said standing at the door "and you will be a great dad, I mean you're a great doctor to my four boys" she said with a smile "Thanks for watching my Charlie boy" she said a took the baby from Cooper.

About half an hour later Violet walked into Cooper's office to find him staring at his computer with a frown plastered in his face.

"Hey Coop, what's wrong?"

Cooper awoke from his daze and looked at his friend "nothing" he answered with a sigh.

"Come on Coop! You really don't expect me to believe that... Right?"

"Vi... It's nothing... Just forget it. Did you wanted something?"

"Yeah I wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch with me?"

"Sure, let's go."

Twenty minutes later they were walking down the Promenade headed towards chipotle, they walked in order their food and went outside to eat.

"So what going on Coop?" Violet insisted.

"Why do you assume that something is going on?"

"Because you were weird in your office and you're weird now. So... what's wrong? And don't lie to me, friends don't lie to each other"

Cooper let out an exasperated sigh "I was watching one of my patients while his mom went to the bathroom, a newborn boy... His name is Charlie..."

Violet just looked confused "I don't get it Coop."

"Well, I was sorta reminded of the woman at the masquerade party a few months ago..."

"Why were you reminded of her?" Violet interrupted.

"Her name, was Charlie"

"I thought she didn't tell you her name?"

"She didn't, the doctor that slept with her friend told me that her friend had called her Charlie"

"Oh, well you hadn't told me that part, but why thinking about a one night stand all of the sudden?"

"I don't know! That's what bothers me! I mean I was telling the baby..."

"You were having a conversation with the baby?" Violet laughed.

"Shut up Vi. I was telling the baby how much I want to have my own baby... To be a father and for some reason I started thinking about that woman and then the baby's mom walked in and mentioned the name and... I don't know I thought it was like a signal or something. So I went online to search for doctors named Charlie in every damn state in the east coast but I couldn't find her... I just... What if that night she got... Forget it" Cooper laid back in his chair and drank from his soda.

Violet stayed quiet a minute analyzing what her friend had told her "Do you by any chance think you might've gotten her pregnant Coop?"

Cooper looks at her like he knows he sounds stupid "I know it sounds impossible! But I don't know... Maybe? Look when she left and I started cleaning the room I found out one of the condoms was broken, so since she left I never got to ask her if she was in birth control or anything... And truth is Vi" Cooper took a deep breath "I don't have any blood relatives... If I had a child it'll be a bond I won't share with anyone else in my family... I guess... I just... I sound insane!

"A little bit"

Cooper glared at Violet "Even if that was the case I couldn't find her online or anything. I don't know anything about her! I guess it's more the crazy idea that I want a kid that's making me think that by some miracle my child would be born soon..."

"I understand what you mean Coop, but I highly doubt that woman got pregnant and even of she did, who's to say she kept the child?" Violet tried to resist shrinking Cooper. "But if your desire for a child is so strong then you should definitely at least start dating and meeting women. Not online! Or crazy bimbos, a decent woman who's looking for a stable relationship."

"Yeah, you're right. It's time to get serious!" Cooper said eating the lunch he had neglected while talking to Violet.

A/N: hope y'all liked the chapter! I bet y'all thought it'd be the one that followed the accident but nope! I decided I wouldnlet post that one yet ;) don't worry tho... It night come sooner than expected! Lol


	8. Chapter 8- Save her!

Ok everyone here's the new chapter! I know it's long overdue but life has been crazy this last week but I finally found some time to update, enjoy!

* * *

Charlotte and Sophia arrived by ambulance at the hospital they worked at. Charlotte had regain consciousness, somewhat, and was now fearing what was happening. She was in excruciating pain and had a feeling of what was happening.

"Get Addison!" She yelled at the nurse who was tending her.

"She's on her way here, she was finishing a surgery" the nurse replied.

Sophia was in an adjacent bed. "Charlotte what's going on? Why are you asking for Addison?!"

"I think the baby's coming Soph! She's not ready! Her due date is over a month away, she's not ready!" Charlotte said with tears in her eyes.

Sophia got up against what the nurse told her and wrapped her arms around her friend. "She's going to be ok, don't worry, Addison can stop the labor" she said hopeful.

"I feel pressure Sophia, I think she's coming now!"

Sophia unwrapped herself from Charlotte and pulled the blanket off her to check on the baby.

"She's crowning! Where the fuck is Montgomery at?!"

Right that moment Addison Montgomery walked into the ER room.

"What's going on?" She asked without looking, when she saw Charlotte and Sophia all beat up and bleeding she grew concerned "What the hell happened?!"

"Some idiot crashed into our car as we were heading home! My baby's crowning! Do something Addison! She's not ready" Charlotte was crying.

"Alright let me see what's happening" Addison positioned herself to check on Charlotte. "Charlotte, your baby's coming now. Matter of fact she's almost here"

The nurse tending to Charlotte whispered to Addison "She has three bruised ribs, she can't deliver naturally, she'd be in agony over the pain"

"Well, we don't have a choice this baby's here!" Addison said concerned. "Charlotte, your baby's coming, you have bruised ribs... It's going to hurt like hell but I can't hold the baby and do a c-section. I'm sorry"

"Save her!"Just please, save my baby!"

"Push, Charlotte!" Addison instructed

"Ahhhhhh! Oh God!" Charlotte screamed in pain.

Sophia held her hand while Charlotte pushed for a few minutes before Addison finally delivered the baby. As soon as she was out the baby let out a small cry.

"She's crying Charlie!"

Sophia felt Charlotte lose her grip on her hand and the monitors started going off.

"What's happening?! Charlotte! CHARLOTTE wake up!"

Another doctor checked Charlotte while Addison tended to the baby.

"I think it's a brain bleed. I'm taking her to the OR" with that the doctor and nurses took Charlotte away.

"What the hell happened? It wasn't supposed to be like this, she was gonna have her baby and be happy and healthy! She can't die!" Sophia cried.

"Sophia, I know things aren't good with Charlotte and her family but you should call them. Charlotte is about to have brain surgery and her baby is on her way to the NICU."

"Is the baby gonna be ok?"

"I'm going to do everything I can to save her, you know that Charlotte is not only my patient and co-worker, she's my friend and I will save her baby"

"Thanks Addison"

Sophia walked away not even caring that they hadn't finished stitching her up and dialed her phone it rang two times and a man picked up.

"Mr. King, it's Sophia, Charlotte's friend. Don't hang up! We were in a car accident... She's being operated because of a brain bleed... And the baby was born premature..."

All she could hear on the other side was heavy breathing and then the phone went dead.

I hope y'all liked it! Don't forget to leave a review! Tell me what y'all like or don't like but be nice ;)


	9. Chapter 9- Where?

I'm sorry I took so long to update this week!

* * *

Addison and Sophia were standing outside Charlotte's room.

"She's not waking up Addison! She slept trough the night and most of today. It's almost1pm and still nothing!"

"She'll wake up Sophia. Just give her time, Charlotte's a fighter and she will not leave her baby alone. She knows her child is waiting for her. She WILL wake up"

"I hope you're right. I gotta go to the airport I'll be back in a while. Call me if she wakes up. And take care of the baby!"

"Of course I will" Addison answered and watched Sophia leave "You have to wake up Charlotte, for your baby" she said though the window to her still sleeping friend.

Six hours later Sophia was sitting in a chair next to Charlotte's bed when she heard choking coming from her friend.

"Charlie? Charlie?! Oh my god you're waking up! Ok give me a second I'll take the tube out and you'll be able to breathe and talk"

Sophia pulled the tube out of Charlotte's throat and hugged her friend, she was grateful she woke up "Charlie you're awake!" She said while hugging her friend and telling the nurse to call the doctors.

Charlotte looked around and instinctively put her hands on her stomach, she panicked when she realized her belly was almost gone.

"Where's my baby?!" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Addison and Dr. Tull will be here in a few minutes Char"

Charlotte looked at her friend with horror plastered on her face and tears in her eyes. Is she dead?"

"Oh no, Charlie! She's alive, your daughter's alive. And she's a cutie"

Charlotte cried tears of joy "She's alive?! I thought she had died! I though I had lost my baby! I wanna see her, I have to see her" Charlotte said with a smile. "How did Addison delivered her?"

Sophia looked at Charlotte confused "You gave birth. You don't remember pushing and screaming?"

Charlotte looked confused "I don't remember anything. I can't believe I gave birth and I don't remember!"

"We'll I'm sorry I didn't take a video" Sophia said with a smile before hugging Charlotte again "I thought you weren't gonna wake up" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I scared you"

After a few minutes waiting Addison and Dr. Tull came in and talked Charlotte through everything that had happened the day before when she had arrived to the hospital but Charlotte wasn't paying attention to them, all she wanted right that moment was go see her baby. And after a little while she was being wheeled into the NICU to finally meet her baby.

"Which incubator is hers?" She asked Addison.

"Oh this one right ahead" she said pointing towards the incubator.

Charlotte panicked when she realized the incubator was empty, fearing the worst she tried to not break down right there. "Where is she Addison?!"

A/N: alright I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, like I said sorry it took me so long to update my week had been really busy. Read and review and stay tuned cause someone is coming back into Charlotte's life! ;)


	10. Chapter 10- Olivia Hope

Ok guys again I'm sorry I took so long to update but one of my jobs had been crazy busy so I haven't had time, but alas here's the next chapter! Enjoy and review!

* * *

"She's right here" a familiar voice told Charlotte "She looks just like you when you were a baby, 'xept she's got dark hair"

Charlotte couldn't believe her eyes, a little to the corner sat her father with her baby in his arm. She was speechless for a minute which Addison and Sophia took to excuse themselves and give them privacy.

"You said you never wanted to meet her" she said angry but keeping her voice low.

"Your friend Sophia called after the accident, I got here this afternoon... I'm sorry Charlie" he said looking at his daughter. "I was so angry, so furious. I should've never said I didn't want to see you again. I should've never said I didn't want to meet her... Because if somethin' had happened to y'all in that accident... If I had lost ya..." he wiped a tear away "I'd've never forgiven myself for what I said to ya... I'm sorry Charlie, please... Forgive me" he said, faced red from trying to hold his tears and the shame of what he had said to his daughter months ago.

Charlotte couldn't stay angry, after all, this was her father and she was definitely a daddy's girl. Plus she wanted him present in her daughter's life. "I forgive you daddy" she said with a smile. "Of course I'll forgive you"

"Thank you baby girl" he said smiling at Charlotte "Here, I bet you're dying to hold her" he said while getting up and placing the tiny baby in Charlotte's arms.

Charlotte cradled her baby, a smile plastered on her face. It was the biggest, brightest smile her dad had ever seen Charlotte give out. A genuine smile of pure happiness and his heart ached knowing he almost missed this moment. He almost lost his only daughter and granddaughter. He couldn't hold any longer and her bent down and embraced Charlotte and the baby in a hug, he almost lost them and he wasn't going to make that mistake, ever again.

"I know I don't say this as often as I should've but... I love you Charlie. And I love her too"

Charlotte was shocked her daddy was displaying affection to her, sure it wasn't the first time in her life but it felt like the most sincere and he had done it in public. "We love you too daddy"

"Did you picked out a name for her?"

"Yeah, as soon as I knew she was a girl" she said admiring her baby girl "Her name is Olivia Hope King"

"It's beautiful Charlie"

"I chose Olivia because it sounds strong yet feminine. And I chose Hope because its what she brings me... Hope for a fantastic future together"

"You chose fantastically, I'm so proud of you princess"

"Even if I had a baby outta wedlock?"

"I am, I mean for what that doctor told me you pushed your baby out while your brain was bleeding. You're a fighter Charlotte Luanne, and I know you and your baby will be fine. Husband or no husband. But you should definitely think about finding one so this little princess has a daddy figure in her life" he said while kissing Charlotte's head and sitting down again. "I should take some pictures now, y'know 'fore your momma and brothers get up here because they still have seen the little rascal"

"Momma wants to meet her too?" She asked incredulous.

"Yes, all three of them do, they all wanted to come but I told them I'd keep them informed"

"How long have you been here?"

"Six hours."

"You been here with her that long?" Charlotte asked

"Yes and no. I've been alternating between her and you, but you woke up as I was here" he said with a smile which soon disappeared when he asked "Is she going to be ok? I mean she was born before time right? And she's so tiny and all those cables and machines..." He rambled worriedly.

"She will, the doctor that's treating her is very optimistic about her health, I mean yes she was born over a month premature so her lungs aren't fully developed that's why she has most of the cables for, to help her breathe and remind her that she has to breathe on her own now. And even in the sonograms she's always been a tiny little thing, so I guess she is just a petite little girl."

"Just like her momma" Big Daddy said with a smile. "When you were born you were just a scrawny little thing, I thought you had been born 'fore your time"

"Well she does takes after her momma then"

"'Xept all that dark hair she looks just like ya, I guess she takes after her father in that?"

"Yeah, he had dark hair. I wonder if she has his eyes too"

"She opened them for a second earlier, they were sky blue, maybe after your brothers"

"He had sky blue eyes too. So she got her eyes and her hair from 'im" she said contemplating the baby in her arms.

Olivia Hope King was a tiny baby, you could tell she was gonna be petite like her momma, she had a head full of black hair and her momma's lightly tanned skin. To anyone who had seen Charlotte as a baby or pictures of her they could definitely see that Olivia was the spitting image of her mom, but her head was full or dark hair and thought she hadn't opened her eyes much yet, they were adorable sky blue color. She had cried early, that why big daddy was holding her, and even with underdeveloped lungs her screams were heard all over the NICU, the nurses joked to Big Daddy that she was ordering them around like Dr. King does.

* * *

Ok I just want to let y'all know that we're headed for a time jump soon. And yes after that Cooper will be more present in the story ;)

Also in answer to Luz: Sophia is a grow woman and who I chose to be Charlotte's best friend since they were little. So she's gonna be like an auntie to the baby.

Thanks for reading and reviewing y'all! Don't forget to review this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11- Going Home

Hey guys! Again I'm soooo sorry for the delays but work's been kicking my ass lately. But here's next chapter, and I will TRY to upload another later today or tomorrow, enjoy it!

* * *

One week later Charlotte was finishing packing her clothes, she was being discharged today. She stopped packing and stood looking at the suitcase, a few minutes later her mom walked in, she called Charlotte's name a few times without getting a response from her daughter.

"Charlotte!" She half hollered while lightly shaking her.

"Momma, why are you shaking me?" She asked a little annoyed.

"I've been calling your name for a while now baby girl but you weren't respondin' I thought you had lost it due to the conk ya got in your head"

"I'm sorry momma. I was just thinkin'"

"'Bout what sweetheart?"

"I'm goin' home today..." She answered with a sigh.

"Yeah I know. That's why I came to getcha"

Charlotte sighed deeply "My baby's not comin' home with me today... This was not how I'd've pictured it. I thought she'd be comin' home with me..." She said sadly.

"But think 'bout this Charlie, at least she will be comin' home to you. Think about all those parents we saw loosin' their youngs"

Charlotte thought about it for a minute. She had been in the NICU a few times when parents saw their babies dies or were being informed of it when they came to see them.

"You're right momma. I should be grateful Olivia will be comin' home with me. I should be happy she's doin' so fantastic and it's mostly out of the woods. Now all she needs is to get a little meat on those bones so they'll let her come home"

"That's right Charlotte"

They were interrupted by Charlotte's brothers and dad. "Y'all ready to go?" Duke asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be considerin' I'm leavin' my child here for a few more weeks".

"She'll be comin' home soon baby girl" Big daddy said.

With that Landry grabbed Charlotte's bag and they headed to the NICU to see baby Olivia before going home.

Three weeks later Olivia had finally reached her ideal weight and was discharged from the hospital. She was greeted at home by her momma, grandparents, uncles Duke and Landry and aunts Sophia and Addison . That night when everyone went to bed and she was alone with Olivia she looked into the baby's bassinet a smile across her face.

"I'm so happy to have you baby. I swear I will try and be the best momma a precious little girl like you deserve. Thanks for fightin' and survivin' because there's nothin' that'll make me happier than carin' for you everyday. I love you so much Olivia Hope" she said kissing her baby's cheek lightly"

Charlotte didn't want to be a mother, she never even dreamed of becoming one but now, she had her baby girl and she knew, since the first moment she felt her baby move inside her, that she would do anything to protect her child and she would love her unconditionally. That night she swore to Olivia that she wouldn't never be like her momma, that her baby would always feel loved and cared for.

Charlotte couldn't help but apologize to her daughter "I'm so sorry baby girl, you're gonna grow up without knowin' who your daddy is and it's all my fault. I don't regret sleepin' with him 'cause that's how I got ya but I wish I'd've let him tell me who he was. Maybe he'd be here for ya... But probably not... I mean he got a one night stand pregnant, so I doubt he'd stay 'round... But you ain't got nothin' to worry 'bout baby, you got enough people to love ya." Charlotte bent over and kissed her daughter's head while taking in her smell. She then turned off the lights and went to bed, she knew her family and Sophia would be knocking on her door as soon as Olivia woke up to eat so she wanted to get some rest before the chaos began.

* * *

Alright time to review and tell me what y'all think. Next chapter is the time jump and when Cooper will be back in the story. ;)


	12. Chapter 12 - Four years later

Alright everyone so I had some off time at work before I got out this morning and decided to post the next chapter. This is the time jump I told y'all about, there's no dialogue or anything it just tells what's been going on in the time we jumped. Enjoy it! And thanks sooooo much for all the reviews y'all are awesome!

* * *

Four Years Later

It's been four years since Olivia Hope was born.

Charlotte has been promoted and continues to impress with her knowledge and skills. She still lives in New York where she plans to continue to raise her daughter. Six months after giving birth she started a casual relationship with a new doctor at the hospital, Derek Vaccariello who is a cardio-thoracic surgeon. But things soon got serious and two months ago they officially got engage. Charlotte loves to spend time with Olivia so she's still unsure if she should follow the advice of the Chief of the hospital and pursue an open position for Chief of staff. She would love to move up the ladder but not only would this job means more hours at the hospital and less time with her daughter but it would also mean Charlotte would have to pack up her whole life and move to California. She loves her life here in NY even when it's crazy rush hour, so moving to LA was something she'd really have to think through. Plus accepting the job would mean that her and Olivia would go to LA right away but Derek would have to stay in New York for a few extra months before joining them due to his contract and packed schedule. At the same time Charlotte would be happy to have her dear friend Addison Montgomery living close again, since last year Addison moved away from NY to Seattle to try and save her marriage, and when that didn't work she went to LA to live and work at a Private Practice. And since her best friend Sophia also left New York to travel the world with Doctors without borders, Charlotte was feeling a little lonely even though she still had plenty of friends but the two closest had left.

But she wouldn't complain, she had her sweet daughter who she loved and enjoy spending every possible second with. She also had a loving fiancée who made sure that Charlotte knew he loved her and would always be here for her, he also treated Olivia Hope like she was his own daughter, but deep down Charlotte always wandered about Olivia's real father. She wondered if Olivia would ever look for him when she grows up or if he even cared that he is her father. Charlotte couldn't help but wonder if he remembered her, even though they were only together once and didn't knew anything about each other. But if she was being realistic she knew this man would not think about her, the only reason why she still thought about him was because he was the father of her daughter, but unfortunately he didn't didn't even have the slightest idea that he had gotten Charlotte pregnant.

In the last four years Cooper also managed to move on with his life. He had a practice full of children needing his attention, being around all his patients made him happy but unfortunately he was still hoping to have his own children. Three years ago he married Julia Ryser after dating her 6 months, he had hoped they'd start trying to have a baby as soon as they got married like they had agreed on before, but after they said "I do" Julia changed her mind and decided she didn't want children yet. Cooper was devastated over it but he knew or at least wished she would change her mind soon and they would start their family but three years later she was still on birth control and denying him a family, this had put a strain in their marriage, they fought all the time and Cooper had never felt so unhappy. He knew he was rushing into it when he asked her to marry him after just six months but he was sure he loved her and they had talked about kids and she wanted to start right away but that had all changed.

So Cooper found himself making up more and more excuses to not come home early, he would tell her he had some sort of emergency and stay out of the house or he'll be home and say something happened and he had to get back to the hospital or the practice, but in reality he would just go and spend the rest of the evening/night with his best friend Violet. He hated lying to his wife but he couldn't stand being in the house fighting or not talking plus Julia hated Violet so he had to sneak around to see her. Cooper knew it wasn't all bad, after him and Julia argued or fought they'd always end up in bed, and the sex was great, he loved it but he was starting to ask himself what was the point of making up and having great sex if in a few days they'd be at each others throats again. He didn't want a divorce though, deep inside he knew he still had some love for Julia and he did not want to have to add failed marriage to the list of things he failed at. For now he would just grin and bear it, it would get better... He hoped.

Until now everything has worked out in its own way but now Charlotte had just returned from Alabama, her father had died and she was devastated. After Olivia was born her relationship with her family had gotten much better and they were much closer. So his death had definitely affected her, so Derek had called Addison Montgomery to see if she would be able to babysit Olivia for about a week, he wanted to take Charlotte away on a vacation to help her get out of her depression over loosing her father. Charlotte had been against it in the beginning but she decided it would be good for her to get away for a little while. Addison had agreed to take care of Olivia but since she couldn't take much time away from work in case of emergency, Charlotte and Derek had agreed to drop of Olivia at Addison's place in LA and then continue on to their vacation in Hawaii.

Without knowing Charlotte was just about to leave her daughter with Cooper's co-worker. While Addison works she would have Olivia at the practice with her... The same practice her real father works at...

* * *

I hope y'all liked it! Please read and review. Also don't be mad that I made them have other relationships, I wanted to make it real-ish and it's Charlotte and Cooper story, there HAS to be drama ;) And I can't promise anything but I will try my best to update tonight or tomorrow. Thanks again for reading and the lovely reviews, keep them coming! Ok last thing, I know I told y'all Cooper would meet his daughter in this chapter but I had forgotten about this chapter lol so there's one more chapter and the one after he will finally come face to face with his child. :)


	13. Chapter 13- In LA

Sorry again for the delay, here's next chapter. Hope y'all enjoy it. And thanks once again for the reviews! Keep 'em coming :)

* * *

"I think it's this house right here Derek" Charlotte said pointing to the beach house.

"Yes, the GPS says so too my lady" Derek answered while parking next to the sidewalk.

"Are you sure this is the right thing? I mean leave her here for us to go on vacation?" She asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"Charlotte, sweetheart, it's not the first time we go on vacation by ourselves and Olivia has always been ok"

"Yes but all the other times Sophia, Addison or my family would've gone to New York to take care of her. In her home. She's never been to California or at Addison's house."

"Liv will be fine Char. She knows Addison and Addison knows her. I wish Sophia had a break from Doctors without borders but she couldn't. Plus the warm weather would be a nice change for her, specially with the snow storm from the day before yesterday"

"Yeah... I guess you're right. I think I'm just being overprotective of Liv"

"And that is completely normal for any mother leaving her child someplace else for the first time" Derek kissed Charlotte's hand and her lips. "Let's go my lady"

They got off the car and Derek grabbed Olivia's suitcase from the trunk while Charlotte unbuckled the still sleeping girl and carried her to Addison's doorstep, Derek followed closely.

Addison heard the doorbell and ran towards the door not even bothering checking who it was as she knew well that at 4:30am it could only be Charlotte and Derek to drop off Olivia and she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Come in guys!" She said opening the door wide for them to step inside.

"Sorry we had to bring her so early Addison but we need to catch our next flight"

"It's not a problem! I'm so excited to spend this week with miss Liv and show her off at work!" Addison said while holding her arms out to grab Olivia.

"Well don't show her around too much, I don't want her gettin' anythin' from the snot heads at your practice"

Addison rolled her eyes at Charlotte "She's gonna be fine Char"

"Alright well all her clothes are in these suitcases along with shoes and all her little things. I also packed some medicine because I think she's gettin' a cold. It was really cold and snowy in NY and here's really sunny and warm so she might feel a little under the weather and..."

"Charlotte!" Addison interrupted. "I know how to take care of her, I know all her little ways. She'll be fine! And there's a great pediatrician at my practice if she does get a cold or something. I promise I'll take great care of Olivia" she said hugging Charlotte to reassure her.

"Ok stop bein' all touchy feely Montgomery." Charlotte said getting away from Addison. "Alright baby... Momma will see you in a week" Charlotte said a little teary eyed "you be a good girl for auntie Addie. I will call you everyday baby. I love you" she said to Olivia who was still sleeping but this time in Addison's arms.

"And remember Addison, she still in east coast time so she'll be getting up in about half an hour" Charlotte said while Derek and her walked out the door.

"What?!" Addison was left wondering "half an hour... Damn"

With that she carried Olivia upstairs with her and settled her in her bed. She curled up to the sleeping child "Good night Liv. Please sleep for longer, cause you're in California now and it's still too early" Addison kissed Olivia's forehead and the both went to sleep.

Addison had gotten lucky as Olivia slept for two more hours. It was still too early but at least she got more rest. She had fed her breakfast and changed her clothes. She also noticed the little girl was starting to look a little under the weather just as Charlotte had predicted. But so far she look ok, she'd have her checked out. Now they were in the car as Addison headed towards the practice. She couldn't wait to show Olivia off to her co-workers.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Keep reviewing! And next chapter... Cooper finally meets Olivia Hope!


	14. Chapter 14- My name is Olivia Hope

Here's next chapter y'all! Finally y'all get to read about Cooper with Olivia! Enjoy!

* * *

"Help!" Addison yelled as she walked in the kitchen of Oceanside Wellness, carrying her bag, briefcase, Olivia's bag and Olivia.

Everyone was already there as Addison was late but Naomi was the closest to the door and the first to help Addison. She tried to hold Olivia but she held on to Addison's neck for dear life so she grabbed the bags and briefcase.

"When did you got a kid?" Pete asked

"I think the real question is how you managed to hide this cutie... Or why did you hid this cutie" Violet said.

"She's not mine. She's my best friend's" Addison replied.

"I'm your best friend and this is not my child" Naomi pointed out.

"Ugh. Nae. Alright guys she's the daughter of my OTHER best friend who lives in New York"

"Oh My God! This is Charlotte's daughter?!" Naomi asked.

"Yes! Isn't she adorable?"

"She is the cutest girl!"

"Wait. So if your friend lives in New York how come you have her daughter here in LA?" Cooper asked

"Her... Umm... Her mother's father died and they were really close... So her fiancée decided to take her on a vacation to try and get her mind off it. So I offer to babysit and they brought her here yesterday and dropped her off at home this morning."

"Why didn't they take her?"

"Charlotte's been depressed so Derek, Sophia and I thought it'd be best if it was just them two"

"Is she unable to care for her child due to her depression?" Violet asked going into shrink mode.

"No! She takes care of Liv just fine. She just needs a little time to herself. Guys just let it go."

Addison sat down while Naomi kept trying to get Olivia to go with her.

"No!" Olivia yelled to get Naomi to leave her alone "Stop pokin' me"

Naomi backed away quickly seeing as the child meant business.

"Sorry, she's a little shy around people she doesn't know much" Addison defended

"Well it's normal" Naomi smiled "you're still a cutie pie"

"Hey little girl" Cooper greeted. "You want a lollipop?" He asked

"Yes please... But only one cause momma says too much candy's bad" Olivia replied looking at Cooper.

Cooper was lost in a trance when his same shade of blue eyes stared back at him. He didn't knew why but he felt instantly attached to the child in Addison's lap.

"Tell you what sweetheart, you can have this lollipop if you tell me your name"

Olivia looked at him a little suspicious and looked back at Addison for reassurance.

"It's ok baby, he's my friend." Addison said.

Olivia looked back at Cooper and then at the lollipop "My name's Olivia Hope King" she smiled shyly at Cooper "Can I have the 'lipop now?"

"Yes you may Olivia Hope, my name is Cooper" Cooper said handing her the lollipop. He sat down in the stool next to Addison and to his surprise Olivia got off Addison's lap and extended her arms for him to get her. She could very much walk and sit by herself but the stool were high and she didn't want to risk falling off. Cooper gladly took her and sat her on top of the table while his co-workers stared at him amazed.

"Thank you for the 'lipop" Olivia said getting comfier in her new seat. "It taste like strawberries!"

"Yes it does Olivia" Cooper said while staring at the girl.

Olivia had just turned four two week ago and although she looked just like Charlotte, her sky blue eyes and dark long hair contrasted beautifully with her light olive skin. She was also quite small for her age making her look three or younger instead of four. She was shy around strangers but very expressive and talkative once she got used to the person. She still had a bit of her momma's souther accent but it was slowly fading and changing to a New York accent. She was bright for her age and learned quickly.

"So Olivia, how old are you?"

She popped the lollipop out of her mouth "I'm four. I just had my birfday" she answered and popped the lollipop back into her mouth.

"Is she really four?" Cooper asked Addison. "She seems smaller"

"I'm four! See this many!" She said holding up four finger "My birfday was sum days ago. I was a ballerina" she said smiling brightly.

Cooper looked at Addison to confirm the story

"She's telling the truth, her fourth birthday was two weeks ago. That's why I was in NY. She's just tiny. Her mom is too, plus she was born a little premature."

"Complications during pregnancy?" Pete asked.

"No, drunk driver ran a red light and hit her mom's best friend car, in Charlotte's side, she went into early labor then"

"That's horrible." Sam said.

"Charlotte pushed Olivia out without any of us knowing she had a brain bleed. After the baby was born she started crashing and was rushed into surgery. She didn't woke up till late the next day... It was a horrible couple of weeks. First not knowing if Charlotte would make it and then not knowing if Olivia would make it." Addison sighed remembering those weeks "But they're both fine now."

They were all listening attentively to Addison. Except for Cooper, he was lost in thoughts, this child he had just met but it felt as if he knew her forever. He didn't understand why he felt so drawn to Olivia, maybe it was her eyes. Cooper didn't have any blood family so no one in his family had this shade of eye color and seeing this child with the same color maybe him hope and wish even more to have his own child soon.

"Ok Liv, come on. Auntie Addison has to start working"

"No! I'm stayin' with Cooper!" Olivia said holding onto Cooper's neck "pleeeeese auntie!

"Liv, Cooper has to work too..."

"I can take her. It's no problem" Cooper interrupted. He held on to Olivia and carried her away to his office where he sat her down so she could color.

"How is that guy and the guy who hired me a stripper the same person?" Sam asked

"He's Cooper" Pete replied.

* * *

I hope y'all liked it! Please read and review.

Ok I'mma take this space to answer a few things from the reviews:

*Derek is NOT the same one from GA, he's a different Derek, one I made up just for Charlotte ;)

*Addison and Charlotte met each other while working in a hospital in New York (before Addison going back to Seattle and the LA) and they became friends while working together. So that's how they met each other. In reality I made her and Addison be friends so I'd have more of a reason for Charlotte to get to LA eventually with Olivia and so Cooper could meet Olivia.


	15. Chapter 15 - Talking with Olivia

Hey y'all! I know, I know I've been neglecting y'all and the story but here's a short chapter and I'll have another one by tonight or tomorrow morning. Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!

* * *

Cooper had finished with his patients early and sat in the floor coloring with Olivia.

"So Liv, where are you from?" Cooper asked making conversation.

"Manhattan. That's next to Miss Liberty"

"Miss Liberty?"

"Yes she's a giant and she lives in the water! And she's always like this.." Liv got up and assumed the statue of Liberty's pose "I think her arms gotta be tired."

Cooper laughed thinking this was the lost adorable child he had ever met.

"What else is there in Manhattan?"

"SNOW!" Olivia yelled "I made a snowgirl with Momma!" She said excited "We dressed her with Momma's old coat! She looked funny" she said giggling.

"What's your Momma's name?"

"Charlotte King, she a doctor! I's be a doctor like momma when I grow"

"And what about your daddy's name?"

"I gots two daddies." Olivia said still coloring.

"Two? Really?"

"Yah, I gots Derek, he's momma's boyfriend" she said giggling "And momma says I got another daddy that help momma puts me in her belly"

"And what's your other daddy's name?"

"Don't know. I never see him."

"Oh, well and how do you like your momma's boyfriend?"

"Derek nice. He buys me toys! And he loves momma and Liv" she replied with a smile and pointing to herself.

"That's very nice of him" Cooper said. Every passing minute he was growing more and more attached to this child.

"I hungry" she said and stopped coloring "I get auntie Addie." With that she got up and left.

Cooper got up and walk towards Violet's office.

"No patients?" He asked standing in front of her desk.

"Not for two more hours, why?"

"Want to grab a bite? And talk"

"Sure lets go"

* * *

I hope y'all enjoyed it! Read and review!


	16. Chapter 16 - Hoping

See as promised here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

They walked to a nearby restaurant, sat down and ordered their food.

"So, what's on your mind Coop?"

"Olivia."

"Olivia? Why?"

Cooper sighed "I want to have a child. I really want to have a child"

"I know you want kids Coop. Everyone knows it, but what does that have to do with Olivia? She's not even related to you"

"She's an adorable little girl, she's smart and funny. She's just adorable... And those blue eyes... Her eyes are big and expressive, they are the same shade as mine... And I can't help but wonder if I had a child it would have to big blue eyes and be just as adorable as Liv..."

"Coop..." Violet's heart broke for her best friend "So I take Julia's still not on board with having a child?"

"No." He said bitterly "The thing is Vi, she was suppose to be on board with it. We discussed it before we got married and she was so into the idea of having children it's what made my mind about marrying her... We wanted the same thing and I had feelings for her so I asked her. But as soon as I brought it up on the honeymoon she said she changed her mind... She wanted to wait a while and I was fine with it for a while but it's been three years and I'm still waiting!" He said frustrated. "I want to be able to hold my child in my arms... To love it. And she's still denying me that and I... I don't know how much longer I'm willing to give her..."

"You're considering divorcing her?"

Cooper was quiet but Violet could read her best friend. He was seriously considering divorce. And although she would be more than happy if Cooper divorced his witch of a wife, as a therapist Violet needed Cooper to be completely sure if what he was doing so he wouldn't have any regrets.

"Are you sure you want to go that way Coop?... I mean are you sure you won't regret it or wish you could change it later on?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure yet. That's why I haven't done it, but I don't know how much longer I can do this Vi... The fighting, the bitterness... Still denying me a child. I feel like I'm starting to resent her and that scares me... Because I know once you resent someone there's no going back to how things were. I wish this wasn't so complicated!"

"Coop, you're my best friend and I love you and I will be here for you whatever you decide to do. All I care about is your happiness and well being in this situation. And if you feel like things will never be the same or get better, then I support you walking away from it."

"We'll see what happens" Cooper said finally starting to eat his food.

"You deserve to be happy Coop, and I know, hell! Everyone knows that what you want more than anything in this world... The only thing missing to complete your happiness would be to have your own child. And I know your still have feelings for Julia and I'm sure she has feelings for you too but she can't keep denying you this happiness and I'm not saying you have to force her to have a child because we all know that forcing her can do more harm than good she could start resenting and hating both you and the child but if she's not willing to have a child with you she needs to be honest and say it. And it might end up in a divorce but at least things will be clear and hey... You can find someone else. Someone who will actually love you and share your same dreams."

"I know you're right Vi. I love Julia but she's always know I want kids. And I know I'm not getting any younger and neither is she... I mean we still have plenty of years to start trying but I think it's best if we talk and know for sure this is something we both still want and not only me"

"Tonight we you go home sit down with her, and calmly explain to her what you told me. Who knows maybe she'll surprise you and tell you she's finally ready"

"I can only hope that's true Vi"

They continued to talk and eat their lunch but Cooper kept thinking and wondering how this conversation with his wife would turn out tonight. He could only hope it would have a good outcome.

* * *

I hope y'all liked it! Don't forget to review y'all!

Also I know y'all want me to update more frequently but with two jobs, a boyfriend, family and friends that need me around too it's rather difficult to post more than once a week. I promise I will try my best to have a chapter up every week but other than that I'm afraid there will only be a few chances where I'll be able to post more than once so I'm sorry. Until next week kiddos! :)


	17. Chapter 17 - The talk

Here's this week's chapter! Enjoy it. Don't forget to review :)

That afternoon in Honolulu, Charlotte and Derek were just getting back to their hotel room after spending some time walking by the beach, relaxing in the sand and drinking martinis.

Derek closed the door an instantly attached himself to Charlotte's neck kissing and biting it.

"Derek" Charlotte moaned.

"I've been waiting all day to do this" he said and continued to kiss her neck.

He picked Charlotte up and she wrapped her legs around him, he laid her on the bed, took her clothes off while she took his. The sex was amazing as it always is. Afterwards she had her head laying on his chest while they recovered the breaths.

"Charlotte?" Derek said breaking the silence.

She looked up at him seeing him deep in thoughts. "What's going on babe?"

He was quiet for a minute, thinking how to approach the subject. He sat up a little. "Charlotte, sweetheart, you know I love you so much... And I love Olivia as she was my own but there's something I..."

Charlotte got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Was Derek going to break off their engagement? She sat up too "Are you going to break up with me?" She asked interrupting him.

Derek took her face in his hands "Oh my lady, never would I consider doing such a stupid thing. I love you" he said, his Italian accent more present.

Charlotte relaxed into his embrace "Then what's wrong?"

He sighed "Charlotte... I... I want us to have a baby together" he finally blurted out.

Charlotte separated from him, she was definitely not expecting him to say that.

"What?"

"I want us to have another baby, you know I love Olivia as my own but I do think another child would make our little family more complete. And she would love having a little brother or sister to grow up with and..." He rambled on.

Charlotte listened to him, she hadn't spoken. And even though she's not sure she wants to have another child she can't help but smile at the fact that he doesn't talk about Olivia as only her daughter, he talks about her as if she's theirs. She realizes right then and there that if she were to have a child with Derek he wouldn't Olivia different from the child that shares his blood.

"... And I know you're heading to LA next and I'll have to stay in New York for a little longer but maybe... You could go off the pill... Work on the baby making when I move to LA with you,"

Charlotte looked at him, she loves this man so much and he loves her, and Olivia, she can't denying him something that he wants so much. But she knows she's not ready to make that decision.

"Derek, you know I love you too... So much. But I can't make that choice right now. There's so many things to consider... I mean I'm going for a job interview now, if I get that job but then turn up pregnant right away, it might look bad. I'll have to see what their policies are when it comes to pregnancy. And also, we have to think about Olivia. She's still young, and maybe I should give her more time as an only child... You know just us and her."

Charlotte knew those weren't the only excuses, so he took a deep breath and continued.

"Derek... I'm just... I don't think I'm ready to have another child anytime soon" she saw the hurt in his eyes and quickly explained. "When I got pregnant with Olivia... It wasn't planned, you know that, and it was so stressful and not like I would've ever expected it. And I never, EVER, have regretted having her, because she is my life... She's my everything! But I wish I would've gotten pregnant under other circumstances... Not by a one night stand. I didn't have her father there to go trough the pregnancy with me, it was only me and Sophia..."

"But Charlotte... Sweetheart" Derek interrupted. "This time you would have me. I would be there for you every step of the pregnancy. I would make sure that you, Olivia and the baby will have everything you all could possibly want and need. I love you and I love Livvy and nothing would make me happier than a little addition to our family. But I can wait, until you're ready I will wait. I don't want to rush you, I want you to be sure it's something you want too"

He kissed her forehead and then her lips, their kissing got more passionate until they were once again making love.

A few hours later Charlotte was in the bathroom, she opened the cabinet and took out her birth control. She stared a the package for a few seconds.

'He would be there for her. It would be different than when she was pregnant the first time.' She thought 'She didn't want to deny this, something he wanted so much, to him.'

She tossed the pills into the trash, she was starting to think she could be ready for a baby soon.


	18. Chapter 18 - Hawaii & LA

Here is the long awaited chapter y'all. As a gift for waiting I'mma be posting the other chapter next.

Again, I know y'all want me to post more often but I'm doing the best I can. If I can't update fast then I'm sorry but there's not much I can do to change that all I can say is that I'm trying. Happy reading, don't forget to review!

* * *

Charlotte walked out of the bathroom and sat in the bed next to Derek.

"Derek..." She said getting his attention.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I was thinkin' about what you said to me..."

"You want to start trying to have a baby?" He interrupted her excited.

"Well... I did tossed my birth control in the trash. But... I'm not 100% sure yet... That's why I want to talk to you. Since I'm not completely ready for a baby yet, I think we still should have protection while havin' sex, so you my wonderful man... You're gon' have to start wearin' condom again" she said with a small wink.

Derek thought about it for a few seconds "Ok baby" he said wrapping her closer in his arms "I don't mind it because, once you say the word that you're ready, condoms could just be tossed to the trash and we start trying that same day while with pills we'd have to wait a little for the effects of the pill to completely leave your body"

"Thanks for understandin' Derek" Charlotte said placing a kiss on his lips.

"Anytime baby" he said kissing her back.

Their kissing heated up, they laid back into the bed, Derek soon was on top of Charlotte about to enter her when Charlotte slowly pushed him away.

"What's wrong Char?" He asked confused.

"We don't have any condoms." She laughed "Maybe I should just take the pills for the remainder of the vacation"

"Yeah you're probably right." He laughed too"

Charlotte got off the bed and headed to the bathroom, she popped the pill into her mouth. She walked back into the bedroom.

"Now, where were we?" She said getting in top of him.

A while after they were wrapped in each others arms. Charlotte reached to the nightstand and grabbed her phone.

"I'm going to call Addison to talk to Olivia before it's too late in Los Angeles"

It rang twice before Addison picked up

"Hi Charlotte, how's Hawaii?" Addison asked smiling.

"It's gorgeous, I'm havin' a great time but I definitely miss my baby, how is she doin'? Givin' ya too much trouble?"

"Not at all, she behaving wonderfully. She doesn't like Naomi though and she seems to be in love with Cooper, the pediatrician" Addison laughed.

Charlotte laughed too "Well, won't you look at that. My baby is already interested in doctors." She laughed some more but then got serious "Is he a good person? I mean good enough to have my Olivia close to him?" She asked, the motherly fear present in her voice.

"Oh Char, I think we both know that if he wasn't Olivia wouldn't even go near him. That little girl is a great judge of character" she said matter of fact.

"You're right. Now where's my baby I want to talk to her"

"She's right here. I'll put her on"

Addison handed the cellphone to Olivia who was sitting next to her watching a princess movie.

"Hi" Olivia said when she got the phone.

"Hi baby! How are you?" Charlotte asked, excited to hear her daughter.

"Momma!" Olivia yelled "Auntie Addie it's momma!"

"Yes it is Liv" Addison replied smiling at the little girls excitement.

"Hi momma! Hiiiiiii!" Olivia squealed.

"Hi baby, how are you?"

"I good momma"

"Are you behaving for auntie Addison?"

"Yes! I went to work... I saw babies... I got a 'llipop and ice cream that Cooper gots me!"

"Sounds exciting baby girl"

"And I saw the beach momma!" Olivia hollered into the phone, she was so loud, Charlotte had to separate the phone from her ear and even Derek heard her.

"You did?!" Charlotte tried to sound as excited as Olivia.

"Yes! Auntie Addie took me to Tooney Island!"

Charlotte thought for a second. Olivia must mean Coney Island in New York, when what se really saw must've been the Santa Monica Pier. She guessed at Olivia's age they both looked the same, beach and rides.

"Did you got into the water" Charlotte asked knowing that Addison wouldn't have allowed her to get in the cold water.

"No." Olivia replied "auntie said its too cold! Brrrr" Olivia giggled "But I gots cotton candy!"

"Oh, you did?!" Charlotte continued to smile at her daughter happiness.

"Yes! I likes it!"

"I'm glad you're havin' a good time sweetie, I miss you"

"When momma comin' to get Liv?" Olivia asked her mother.

"I'll be there in a few days, ok baby?"

"Ok momma!"

"Alright, Liv honey, momma's gotta go now but I'll call you tomorrow again. Be a good girl for auntie Addison, ok?"

"Ok momma!"

"I love you Liv"

"I loves you momma!"

They said good bye and Charlotte hung up. She was missing her daughter terribly now. Noticing the change in her mood, Derek decided to convince her to head out. An hour later they were making their way to a Hawaiian party. They danced all night and drank plenty, she still missed her daughter so much but she was definitely enjoying the vacation.

* * *

A/N: I know some of you might be confused over the birth control thing but all I'm gonna say is that it'll make sense later on the story. ;)


	19. Chapter 19 - Taking Olivia home

Here as promised is the other chapter, if you haven't read chapter 18 then do it cause they were both posted today. Again, happy readings and don't forget to review!

* * *

The next day in LA, Addison was gathering everything to go home after a long day at work. After she got everything together she headed to Cooper's office to get Olivia, who had been attached to Cooper since they got in that morning.

"Hey Liv, it's time to go home sweetie" Addison said walking in.

"But I wants go color some more with Cooper" Olivia complained.

"It's ok Livvy, you can color some more with Cooper tomorrow.

Olivia groaned but got up, she gave Cooper a hug and said goodbye when Addison's phone rang.

She talked on the phone for a few minutes. Cooper could tell she wasn't very happy. When she hung up Cooper asked her.

"What happened?"

"Ugh... A mother went into early labor, she's pregnant with triplets, so they need me there. I was looking forward to relaxing at home with Olivia... Now I get to work and she's stuck in the daycare and then with the nurses."

She sighed, this was definitely inconvenient. "Come on Liv, we gotta go to the hospital."

Olivia grabbed Addison's hand. She was complaining and none too happy to be stuck there for god knows how long.

"Wait Addison!" He ran a few steps outside his office to catch up with them. "I could take Olivia with me while you're at the hospital." He offered "You can pick her up at my house later"

"You sure Julia won't bite your head off?"

"Probably, but she'll get over it." He laughed.

"Ok, well, it'll only be for a little while. I'll call Nae to see if she can pick her up when she's done with work"

"Alright then"

Addison quickly explained to Olivia that she'd be staying with Cooper for a little while, which made Olivia squeal with happiness. After they said their goodbyes, Cooper loaded Olivia and her stuff in her car and went on home. Stopping along the way to get her ice cream. When they arrived home he took a deep breath before walking in.

"Julia? Where are you?"

"In the bedroom." She called back.

Cooper set Olivia in the living room and went upstairs to look for his wife.

He wasn't happy when he had to sell his loft and get a house but Julia insisted they needed a house, so he bought one.

Cooper walked into the room and saw Julia changing.

"Hey babe, listen..." But before he could finish Julia was kissing him and taking his clothes off.

"What's going on?" He asked surprised. Normally she wouldn't be on him like this.

"I'm horny, can't I get some from my husband?" She said removing his pants.

"Oh, you definitely can but I just gotta tell you..." But before he could say anything, Julia had pushed him towards the bed, removed his underwear and took him in her mouth.

Cooper forgot completely about Olivia in the living room. After they finished having sex they laid next to each other. He was so surprised, considering they hadn't been like this in years. Normally when they had sex was after fighting.

But soon he was brought back to reality when they heard Olivia's voice calling for him.


	20. Chapter 20 - My wife Julia

Another chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to review :)

* * *

"Who the hell is that?!" Julia asked annoyed while they both jumped off the bed to get dressed.

They managed to get dressed just in time before Olivia walked in. That was a close one he thought, they hadn't even closed the door.

Olivia walked in and Cooper's heart broke a little when he saw tears in her eyes.

"I thought you left me" she said running into his arms.

"I'm sorry Liv, I was saying hi to my wife" he said picking Olivia up and carrying her towards Julia.

"Olivia, this is my wife Julia. Julia, this is Olivia, Addison's niece. Well her best friend's daughter" he said with a smile.

"Hi Olivia." Julia greeted but Cooper could tell her smile was fake.

"Hello" Olivia replied and quickly buried her face in Cooper's neck again.

"Alright Liv, why don't you wait for me downstairs while I finish talking with Julia and then we can get some pizza, do you like pizza?"

"Yes! I loves pizza!" Olivia said running out the door.

When Cooper turned around he saw the annoyance in Julia's face.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

"You could've told me there was a snot head in the house before we started having sex!" She said loudly but not yelling so Olivia wouldn't hear.

"Don't call her a snot head! And I tried but you didn't exactly let me talk, did you?"

"Whatever, next time just fucking tell me!"

"Fine... I'm sorry. Addison had an emergency at work so I offered to watch over Olivia so she wouldn't be stuck in a hospital."

"Cooper the hero" she said pissed off and shutting herself inside the bathroom.

"That went well" Cooper said making his way downstairs.

"Ok Olivia, what do you want in your pizza?"

"Cheese! And puparonies!" She yelled while jumping up and down.

"Cheese and puparonies it is" Cooper said smiling and looking at Olivia. Now more than ever he couldn't wait to have his own child.

He sat down next to Olivia and put on a movie, he had a few children movies around.

Shortly after the pizza arrived and Julia went downstairs to eat, she sat as far away as possible from Olivia but at least tried making some conversation with her.

After dinner Julia went upstairs while Cooper and Olivia continued watching the movie. Cooper saw Olivia falling asleep cuddling next to him, he took her on his lap and made her comfortable.

"Good night Liv" he said kissing her forehead.

"G'night daddy" she said half asleep. She didn't even noticed she had call him daddy.

"I wish I was baby" he said with years in his eyes.

Julia had heard them talking and the last comment Cooper had made. Part of her wished that she could make him happy by giving him a child but the other part of her just hated children. She had lied to Cooper because she was after his money, but now she couldn't deny that she had feelings for him but she would not have a child. She was sure Cooper wouldn't leave her anyway, he wouldn't dare.


	21. Chapter 21 - Charlie?

Here's this week's chapter y'all! And guess who sees who again?! That's right this is the chapter when Charlotte comes to LA so read on! Again thanks for reading and reviewing and don't forget to review this chapter :)

* * *

The week had gone by quickly and Addison was at work waiting for Charlotte and Derek to come pick up Olivia. She had enjoyed having Olivia over this week so now she was a little bummed that Charlotte was coming to get her. But she was also fine with it, because Charlotte and Olivia would be staying with Addison until Charlotte could find a place for them.

Cooper and Olivia had definitely bonded this week. She would spend every possible moment with Cooper, he'd take her for lunch or ice cream, or just to walk around the Santa Monica pier. After the night he brought Olivia home so Addison could work, he had brought Olivia back two times more in which Julia behaved nicer toward Olivia. Now Cooper was definitely sad that Olivia's mother was coming back because that meant he'd get to spend little to no time with Olivia once she came back.

Charlotte and Derek had arrived in LA with a two hours delay in their flight and although they enjoyed their vacation they couldn't wait to see Olivia again. Charlotte and Olivia were staying here in LA but Derek was flying back to New York later that night. So they'd go pick Olivia up at Addison's practice, go to have lunch and then go for a little sightseeing together. As a little family.

Addison was seating at her desk when she decided to call Cooper.

"Hey, Cooper. Where are you guys at?" She asked.

"We're still at the pier, Livvy's having some ice cream." He smiled looking towards Olivia.

"Well I'm glad you two are having fun but I just got a call from Liv's mom, she's on her way here. So you two need to get here soon."

"Alright Addison, we'll be on our way now" Cooper said and hung up.

As he walked holding Olivia's hand he couldn't help but feel sad, he had grown too attached to the little girl and now she was going back to her mom and step-dad. He felt jealous of the man who Olivia called daddy sometimes, when she called him dad the first time he brought her home he couldn't sleep the rest of the night, he wanted a child, maybe that's why he had grown so attached to Olivia.

Charlotte walked into the Practice and asked which one was Addison's office, she hurried there not wanting to spend another minute away from her daughter.

She knocked lightly on the open door just for Addison to acknowledge her presence.

"Charlotte! Hi, come in, seat" Addison said from the couch.

Charlotte sat down and was offered coffee "No thanks, I'm actually gonna rush out, Derek's waitin' for us downstairs. He doesn't have that long to be with us"

"He's going back today?"

"Tonigh' so we have a few hours. Where's Olivia?"

"Umm, she is... still with Cooper. I called him and he said they'd be back soon"

"He better hurry up. I can't wait to see my baby"

Charlotte and Addison continued to talk. In the lobby the elevator bell dinged, when the doors opened Cooper and Olivia stepped into the lobby.

"Dr. Freedman" a woman called for Cooper. "I'm sorry to drop in on you like that but Samuel has a weird rash on his skin. I was wondering if you'd mind having a look"

"Sure, I have no patients right now" truth was he was slightly annoyed. He knew it was his last few minutes with Olivia and honestly he was dying to meet her mother, the woman who raised such an intelligent, adorable and funny little girl.

"Ok Liv, go to Auntie Addie's office, I have to take care of my patients now."

"But Cooper!" Olivia whined.

"I will see you later kiddo, we can go get some cookies. What do you think?" He secretly hoped her mother would take longer.

"Yay! I wants cookies!" Olivia hugged Cooper and ran towards Addison's office.

When she ran through the doors her eyes lit up instantly.

"Momma!" Olivia hollered running into her mother's arms.

Cooper was walking towards the check up room when he heard Olivia, his heart broke a little as he knew she'd probably leave and he didn't get to say bye or get her the cookies he promised. He just hoped he'd see her tomorrow again.

"How are you baby? Did you had fun with auntie Addison?" Charlotte said with Olivia still wrapped in her arms.

"Yes momma! I loves auntie Addie! I saw the beach! Auntie Addie lives next to it!"

"That's so nice baby, you can tell me all about it, but first say bye to auntie Addie, Derek's taking us to look around and eat." Charlotte smiled at her daughter.

She thanked Addison and told her she'd see her tonight, she then picked Olivia up and carried her outside the office.

Across the hall, Cooper stepped out of the procedure room so he could give the child privacy to change when he saw Olivia being carried away.

He looked with sadness as the woman, whose face was covered by Olivia's head, carried the little girl away. He wanted to run up to them and introduce himself but he had a patient waiting.

Just as he was about to step back in, Olivia and her mother reached the elevator and she put Olivia down.

For a moment he thought his mind was deceiving him because that woman, Olivia's mother looked just like "Charlie" did. Her hair was longer but that a face he would never forget. And that WAS "Charlie" walking away with Olivia.

But before he could force his legs to move the elevator door was closing with Olivia and her mother inside...

* * *

ok so I had to stop it there, gotta keep y'all reading ;) I hope y'all liked it, don't forget to review. Till next week kiddos!


	22. Chapter 22 - Olivia's mother

I know, I know! This chapter is really late, but it's finally here. Enjoy it! And thanks to those who review :) I will try to get another chapter posted either today or tomorrow but no promises. Enjoy this one!

* * *

"Daddy Derek!" Olivia squealed while jumping into Derek's arms.

"Livvy!" He said catching her and embracing her in a hug. "I missed you"

"Liv miss you too!" She said kissing his cheek.

He walked Olivia to the car and buckled her in a booster seat in the back seat.

"Ready for some lunch Liv?" He asked looking in the rearview mirror.

"Yeeeees!" She answered. Happy to be with her parents again. To her Derek was the only father figure she knew.

They got off the parking lot and into the Main Street, ready to spend the next few hours together as family.

Just as the car was leaving, Cooper ran outside. He saw them leaving and cursed his brain for not thinking fast enough. He was angry with himself but he had to get it together, he had a patient waiting for him inside.

After they ate lunch, Derek, Charlotte and Olivia went for a walk in the pier and along the beach. They took many pictures, even managed to get a few people to take pictures of them all together.

A while after they pulled up by the Hollywood sign to take more pictures. Charlotte was glad they brought Olivia's stroller as she fell asleep halfway trough the walk back to the car.

"Alright baby, where to now?" Derek asked Charlotte.

"Umm... Well since Olivia fell asleep we should go back to Addison's house, she's gonna be napping for a few hours anyway." Charlotte winked at Derek and he knew exactly what she had in mind.

Back in the practice Cooper saw that finally the last of Violet's patients left. He went straight into her office.

"She's Olivia's mother!" He half yelled.

Violet looked up startled "Who... Wait, what?" She asked confused.

"Charlie! She's Olivia's mother!" He said but seeing Violet's confused face he sat down to explain.

"Remember Charlie? From the maskerade party?"

"Yes... YES! Oh my God! You saw her?!" Violet asked excited.

"Yes! A few hours ago! She's Olivia's mother!" He nearly screamed again. "She came and picked Olivia up, Olivia called her momma, but my stupid legs wouldn't move! By the time I ran outside the were leaving the parking lot." He was quiet now. Looking at nothing.

"Coop?" Violet asked after a few minutes.

"I had her just feet away from me... The woman who's haunted my dreams for more than four years. And I just let her go. God knows I'll probably never see her again..." He stopped talking when he saw the Violet had a shocked face.

"What Vi?"

"Coop..." She cleared her throat "Olivia's four years old"

"I know that Vi! Aren't you paying attention to me though?"

"COOPER! Olivia. Is. Four. Years. Old" she said accentuating every word hoping Cooper would get the hint.

"I know..." He said not getting it.

"Cooper, didn't you said that one of the condoms broke when you had sex with Olivia's mom?! I mean you were worried that she might've gotten pregnant and Olivia does have your eyes!" She said happily, she hoped she was right, maybe then Cooper would finally divorce his witch of a wife.

Cooper was quiet for about 5 minutes, thinking. Processing everything. At first he smiled when Violet had said that but now a frown adorned his face.

"She's not mine..." He said sadly.

"How do you know?" Violet asked.

He sighted deeply "Because Olivia is four already. If she were to be mine..." He sighed again "If she were to be mine... Her birthday would be a month and half away. Maybe even two months away."

"Are you sure?" Violet asked, still hopeful.

"I did the math. I did it a few times just to be sure... She was already pregnant with Olivia when I slept with her. For Olivia to have been mine her birthday should've been about a month and a half or two months away." Cooper took a deep breath. "She was pregnant already. I wish she would've told me..."

"Why?" Violet asked confused "Why should she have told you she was pregnant already? Would you not have slept with her?"

"I probably still would've but..." He sighed. "We had a lot of extremely rough sex. A lot of it. If I'd've know I would've been... Gentler with her."

"Coop..." Violet started but froze when she saw Cooper's shocked face "what is it?"

"She was drunk! When we had sex she was drunk out of her ass! She could've damaged Olivia! What the fuck was she thinking?!" He yelled jumping up. "What's wrong with that woman?!"

"Coop." She said but he was still pacing the room "Cooper!" She yelled and got his attention "Maybe se didn't knew she was pregnant yet! Have you even considered that?"

He sat down again "No. I hadn't considered that." He wiped his face with his hand hard. He was angry with himself for getting his own hopes up. "I wish Olivia was mine" he said sadly.

* * *

alright y'all, time to review! And get ready cause Charlotte and Cooper will finally be face to face real soon!


	23. Chapter 23 - She's yours!

I know it's been a long time since the last update. But finally here it is. And we're soooo close to the big moment! Don't forget to review and enjoy!

* * *

A few hours later that evening Charlotte was gently awoken by Derek. As soon as she opened her eyes Derek planted a kiss on her lips.

"Had a nice nap sweetheart?" Derek asked her.

"Yes I did, I felt like I haven't slept properly in a long time"

"Well I have to take a shower and start getting ready for my flight, want to join me?" He winked at her.

"Sure" she started reaching for her clothes when he stopped her.

"Why are you putting your clothes on?"

"Because you took them off" she answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Yes, I did. But the bathroom is right here. Come on let's go" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the bathroom.

"What if Olivia walks in? We're both naked!"

"She won't, she's still sleeping. I checked on her a few minutes go before I woke you"

They walked towards the bathroom and got in the shower, within seconds he had he pinned against the wall kissing her neck.

"I thought you had to get ready to go?" Charlotte asked with a wink.

"I always have time for my wonderful fiancée"

He entered her quickly and just like that they were going for yet another round, trying to get as much of each other as they could since they were going to be living in different coasts.

That same afternoon at the practice Violet walked into Addison's office, something had been troubling her and she needed Addison to help her understand.

"Hey Addison"

"Umm... Hi Violet, sorry I gotta get going soon, I have a patient at the hospital... So what's going on?"

"Listen. Before you leave can I ask you a few things?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"It's about Olivia. And her mom"

"O...k... What about them?" Addison asked confused.

"I kinda saw her earlier when she came to pick up Olivia" Violet lied. "And she looked somewhat familiar, has she even been here in LA?"

Addison thought for a minute "Yeah, she was here for about a week. Before Liv was born"

"Oh, she came here when she was pregnant?"

"Not really. Well kinda. Well... You see..." Addison rambled not sure if she should tell Charlotte's story to Violet "when she first came here she wasn't pregnant but... When she left. Well let's just say Olivia was starting to form"

"Oh! She got pregnant here?"

"Yes it was a medical conference party, she met a guy, they had sex and well seven months later Olivia was born" she said smiling a little.

"Oh dear God! That means... Wait. Seven months later? Are you sure she got pregnant here?"

"Yes. Olivia was born premature when they got into the car crash"

"Oh my God!" Violet repeated practically running out of Addison's office and into Cooper's.

Cooper was finishing some paperwork when Violet ran into her office.

"Olivia was born premature!" She yelled excited.

"What?" He asked confused.

Violet took a deep breath and stood next to Cooper's desk.

"I just talked to Addison. Olivia was born premature. Seven months after her mother got pregnant at a doctors conference party! after her mother got pregnant at a doctors conference party!" She couldn't stop smiling has she told him.

"I'm almost sure she's yours Coop!"

"Oh God!" Was all Cooper got to say. He was shocked.


	24. Chapter 24 - You

Hey everyone! Sorry I couldn't post two chapters last week but I have a great update for you all!

* * *

Cooper had gone straight into Addison's office but as he walked in he realized it was now empty and Addison was no longer there. He walked to the front desk looking for answers.

"Dell, where's Addison?"

"She'd gone to the hospital, she had a baby to deliver."

"Damn it!"

"Are you ok Cooper?" Dell asked concerned.

"I'm fine." He walked to the nearest chair and sat, he was frustrated and needed answers.

Back in Addison's house Charlotte was serving a snack to Olivia.

"Olivia, come eat your snack baby." Charlotte called but got no answer.

"Liv, come on honey you need to eat this. It's your favorite! Peas and carrots" she said carrying the plate to the living room.

When she entered her room she found Olivia sitting on the floor with her favorite doll and her baby blanket, which she wouldn't let go off and always used to sleep. She looked up to her mom with tears filling her eyes.

Charlotte dropped the plate on top of the table and rushed to her daughter.

"What's wrong baby?" She said holding Olivia close to her while sitting on the floor.

"I want daddy!" Olivia said tears now spilling from her eyes and running down her cheeks. "I wanna go home"

"I know baby, but daddy will come see us in a few weeks and we'll talk to him every night and we'll see him in the computer. And soon we're gon' have our own home but for now auntie Addie's home will be ours."

"I wanna go home!" Olivia repeated still crying.

"We'll have a home soon baby, I promise"

"No momma! I want home! Next to miss liberty!"

Charlotte understood what her daughter wanted. She was missing her father or at least the only man she knew as a father. And she was missing her home, their home back in New York. She couldn't help but wonder if this was all mistake, if she should've just stayed in New York with her family together, her friends and her work.

"I'm sorry baby" Charlotte whispered.

She held Olivia close until she stopped crying, comforting her daughter and trying to make her laugh.

After Olivia had calmed down she ate her snack, still sitting in her momma's lap.

"You want to watch a movie Liv?"

"Yes momma!" Olivia squealed jumping up and down.

"Ok so what do you want to watch?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Sleeping beauty!"

"Sleeping beauty it is" Charlotte said putting the DVD on and sitting back in the couch with Olivia in her lap.

"I love you princess"

"I loves you momma"

Later that night with Olivia still up and now watching "The little mermaid", after taking a break from the movies, Charlotte and Olivia had gone to the beach to play in the sand and play for a few hours and had just come back into the house and put the movie on.

But Olivia was tired and halfway trough the movie she fell asleep, Charlotte carried her upstairs, tucked her in and made her way back downstairs to clean up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Addison did you forgot your key?" She said smiling and walking toward the door.

She opened the door and her mouth fell open when she realized who was standing at the door. It was definitely not Addison.

"You." Was all Charlotte could said. Still in shock while staring at those blue eyes she remembered so well, a blue that was identical to her daughter blue eyes. It was definitely HIM.

* * *

I hope y'all enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
